Drive
by Jarel Kortan
Summary: [SongFic] Fear is major driving force in our lives, and now one girl will no longer let her fear control her. HA, Please Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

Hello once again everybody, now I bring to you a song-fic of the song "Drive" by Incubus, it's a song about how letting fear drive our lifes and how we shouldn't let fear drive our lifes

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to "Hey Arnold" or "Drive" by Incubus**

* * *

Hey Arnold

"Drive"

It's been six months since the FTi incident, Helga still pays the bully that everyone knows. Helga is walking down the hall of P.S. 118 and turns the corner right when someone else turns the corner. They instantly crash into each other and Helga finds herself on the floor a little stunned at what happened. Then just as she suspected there was Arnold standing up offering to help her up. "Oh, Arnold," she said surprised to see him. "Sorry Helga, I guess we should stop meeting like this." Helga didn't notice a smile forming on her own face and when Arnold looked at her like a stranger because he rarely if ever saw her smile, at least when she gets her way.

Sometimes, I feel the fear of  
uncertainty stinging clear.  
And I can't help but ask myself  
how much I let the fear take the wheel and steer.

Helga noticed the looked and then realized she was smiling at him, and once she knew that, she instantly went from nice to mean. "Well, you should watch were going BUCKO," she said scowling at him. Arnold sighed in disappointment, for once he thought she would be nice to him, like she was for those few seconds. She pushed his hand away. "I don't need your help Arnold-O, now get away from me before you meeting with Betsy." She said raising her fist, but Arnold wasn't phased and just looked at disappointed and left walking down the hall.

It's driven me before and it seems to have a vague  
haunting mass appeal.  
But lately I'm beginning to find that I  
should be the one behind the wheel.

Helga saw the look on his face and looked at her bunched up fist. 'Why must I keep doing this to you my love, why do I let my fear control who I am? This isn't the real me. I'm better than this, but my fear always gets the best of me' she thought to herself standing alone in the hallway, no one would ever talk to her, except Phoebe her best friend, but she was in the school library at the moment. She knew what she must do, but she was too afraid. 'That's funny, I'm one of the toughest and strongest people here, but I'm too afraid to tell someone the truth' she thought some more.

Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there  
with open arms and open eyes, yeah.  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there.  
I'll be there.

Soon school was over and she made her way home, just one more depressing day after another. The only thing that pulled her through was faith that everything will better someday, that something awaits her, a bright future a waits with the one she loves, but with everyday that passed and everyday that she didn't tell him seem like with every passing day that future seemed less hopeful and slid further and further away from her grasp. As she looked down the street she remembered the FTi incident and how she told Arnold how she felt, she realized that at the moment she must looked crazy and insane from his perspective, she knew there was a better way to tell him, and not just blurt it out like a maniac. 'Tell him' came a voice like a faint whisper from the back of her mind , just then she knew she couldn't put it off any longer, she had to tell him.

So if I decide to waiver my  
chance to be one of the hive,  
will I choose water over wine  
and hold my own and drive? Aaahh ah aah...

Helga then turned and headed for Arnold's house, as she walked she notice the clouds forming for the past few hours. A few minutes later a light drizzle starts and Helga quickens her pace because she doesn't want to get caught in heavy rain. As she walked, the rain starts to get heavier by the minute. She reaches vine St and now the rain has gotten worse and she is now soaked. Just then, a bus pulls up to the bus stop, but Helga is oblivious to the fact. By now she slowed down feeling the depression sink again, then out of nowhere an umbrella opens up over her and she turns to see who it is.

It's driven me before and it seems to be the way  
that everyone else gets around.  
But lately I'm beginning to find that  
when I drive myself, my light is found.

There was Arnold holding the umbrella over her even though she was already soaked, it was the gesture that was important. "What are you doing in this part of the neighborhood Helga?" He asked, she could barely speak. "How about we get in the house and get you dried off?" Helga nodded and Arnold led her to his house and inside. She stood near the door as Arnold rushed upstairs to grab a few things and was soon back downstairs. "Hear I some dry clothes from Suzie, that she used to wear when she was young, and you can use the bathroom upstairs to change." She didn't say anything and just went upstairs to change. Soon she was back downstairs in dry clothes. "Now isn't that better the wet clothes?" She nodded "So why are you here?" She looked up to him, and slowly came out of her trance of what was happening, it felt like a dream.

Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there  
with open arms and open eyes, yeah.  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there.  
I'll be there.

'Her goes nothing' she thought to herself and drew a deep breath. "Listen Arnold, I came by to tell you something," Arnold just sat there listening to what she had to say. "Well it's…well first let start by saying…"I'm sorry," He looked confused. "About what?" She let out a heavy sigh. "For all the pain I caused you over the years, and it wasn't because I hated you," He leaned forward. "Then why?" She looked at the carpet. "Well I was…afraid," "Afraid? What do you have to be afraid of?" He asked. "I was afraid of…how people would…react, like what they think of me," "So is that why you bullied people? Out of fear?" She nodded. Arnold thought for a moment, "So why did you bully me the most?" Helga gave a weak smile. "I guess we just like to hurt the ones love the most" She couldn't believe what she just said, Arnold was surprised to say the least. "So wait, what you told me on that day on the FTi building was…" She nodded.

Would you choose water over wine?  
Hold the wheel and drive.

"Listen Arnold, I realize now that I must of sounded like a total loon, but had been building up like a water balloon and I now that it wasn't the right time or place-" She was interrupted by Arnold. "It's okay Helga, part of me is to blame to; I was the one that pressured you to tell me." Helga smiled like Arnold knew she could. "And Arnold the reason I went this long without telling you, was I was afraid of how you would react and how everyone would…" She drifted off looking away from Arnold. Suddenly everything fell into place for Arnold, this explained everything, and he knew from experience that fear can be very powerful, he had helped countless people to overcome their fears. "Listen Helga, I want you to know that I don't think any less you for being afraid, and now I see a side of you that part of me always knew was there. I was just waiting for you to admit it."

Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there  
with open arms and open eyes, yeah.  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there.  
I'll be there.

She looked at him, "You knew?" He smiled, "well not really, but after the FTi incident, I've been thinking there was a kinder and gentler side of you all this time, I would only catch a quick glimpse of it here and there, but I knew it was there. All you needed was time, also I've been thinking that…I…I love you Helga." She couldn't believe it, she came to tell him and he goes and turned the tables on her. He started blushing and rubbing his neck. "I guess, I was a little afraid too, afraid that you would hate me more and-" Helga cut him off by placing a finger on his lips. "I love you Arnold." He smiled and they kissed their first real kiss and now was the start of there future together.

* * *

So what did you think? I always felt that this song fitted Helga perfectly, because how she fears being laughed at for having feelings and uses her bully shell to keep everyone out. Well please review to let me know what you think.


	2. Not a chapter, just info

**Hello Everyone,**

**Now that I'm able to post updates I'm having this message piggy back on this story. Anyway due to the removal of "2005 Hey Arnold Award Show" ffn disabled my ability to post until the 6th of March which is today, or at least the time this was posted. I like to start by saying that for "The Photograph" that you may excpect an update soon, because like an idiot I didn't use my time wisely, but I did work on some other projects that I want to do. Here is a list of stories that I have in the works, in other words floating around in my head wanting to get out.**

**Right now I don't want to give away the summeries, but if you want any info please contact me. But I'll put the summery on one or two, one story is listed on my homepage so I'll write out the summery  
**

** "Hey Arnold: A New Frontier" (Sci-Fi/Action/Adventure)  
**Arnold is the newly appointed captain of the USS Hawkeye, and he may be the only one who can save the Federation and the galaxy from  
annihilation.  
**  
"Glimpse" (Humor/Romance)**

"A Girl Worth Fighting For" (Romance/General)

"Ghost" (Spirital/Romance)  
Arnold has everything he ever wanted, the love of his life, a good job, a new home. But in one night everything will change, that will take everything away from him...even his life.****

"Florence Nightengale Effect" (Romance)

"Lets Give them Something to Talk About" (Romance/Humor)  


**"Money Can't By Love" (Romance/General) **

**Well if you have any queastions, please let me know. Also I hope to have chapter 38 of "The Photograph" up soon, and there may be around 3, maybe 4 maximum, chapters left. But who knows. **

**Until next time, Jarel out.  
**


End file.
